


Lazy

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Drama, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all days in the Avenger Tower are full of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

"You get it."

"No, you," Loki replied to Tony.

"You're closer."

"I am not," Loki retorted.

"Why don't you teleport?" Loki sighed.

"Because teleporting requires tremendous amounts of energy and it would take much more of an effort to teleport to it, than it would be to simply physically get up and get it. "

"Really? Because when you were fighting us you teleported a hell of a lot."

"That's because I was trying to show you how strong I was, but it was exhausting. Why don't you invent something that will get it for us?"

"My workshop is up there," Tony said looking up the ceiling. They both looked at the remote on the table. It was too far for either one to reach from where they were seated.

"Can't you just," Tony gestured at the remote and Loki " it to you."

"No," Loki said with a shake of his head. Tony huffed but didn't move his spot either and the two of them gazed intently at the remote.

"One of us should definitely get that," Tony said and Loki nodded his agreement but still neither one of them moved. They both heard noise coming towards them and looked up in time to see Thor walking into the room.

They both exchanged glances, but before either of them could get up Thor was in front of them and had the remote grasped firmly in his hand. Thor stepped around the table and sat between Tony and Loki, but not before Tony and Loki managed to exchange more panicked glances.

Thor's taste in television programs was suspect. Some of the shows he watched were okay, but some weren't. Thor tended to watch reality shows, the kind that lowered your IQ just by watching them. The two of them watched with baited breath as Thor turned on the TV and scrolled to a TV show.

"No, no, no, no," Loki and Tony both muttered under their breath as Thor settled on a show.

"Please, any other show than this." Loki pleaded. Thor looked briefly away from his show at Loki and shrugged.

"The one who holds the remote, chooses the show," Thor said stating the rules that Tony himself had made. After about thirty seconds of sitting through the program Loki suddenly said.

"I'm leaving."

"Take me with you," Tony begged peering over Thor. Loki looked at him for a moment than at the screen.

"Only if you get over here before my brain melts out of my skull," Loki said. Tony looked between Loki and the TV for a brief moment before he got up and quickly made his way over to Loki. When Tony was close enough, Loki grasped his hand and the two teleported away.

Thor's face split into a grin as he realized his scheme worked again. He changed the show that he was watching to the show he really wanted to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
